Monochrome
by Kiose GreenGlitch
Summary: Gray POV. Por tanto tiempo ha anhelado lo que cree que no puede tener, cayendo en la resignación. Sin embargo, cuando a su vida le falta color, siempre puede contar con cierta pelirroja para pintar su cielo de escarlata. Basado en "Scarlett" de D-Naruto. LEMON. One-shot. Grayza.


N.A.- Pues de cierta manera comenzamos el año con una nueva historia y me estreno escribiendo de Fairy Tail. Todo el crédito y los agradecimientos por la historia original "Scarlett" van a D-Naruto (y además porque no sólo me permitió usar su historia como base, sino que se tomó la molestia de ayudarme a perfeccionar este escrito).  
Yo sólo tomé su historia (narrada desde el punto de vista de Erza) y la adapté al punto de vista de nuestro mago de hielo favorito. Así que no dejen de leer su historia antes o después de leer ésta (que ésta es técnicamente el complemento de Scarlett).

Ahora he de aclarar que aunque amo a Juvia con pasión ardiente, acosar a un hombre no me parece cool y no creo que eso le ayude a enamorarlo...por eso el Grayza me parece más natural que el Gruvia (o el Jerza), pero te sigo amando más que a mi mamá, Juvia :) (?) y en cuanto a Jellal, es un encanto de persona...pero su oportunidad pasó (todas las que tuvo) D:.

Con algo de suerte les agradará tanto leerlo como a mí me divirtió escribirlo :D.

Disclaimer- Ni FT ni la idea detrás de esta historia es mía; pertenecen a Hiro Mashima y D-Naruto, respectivamente.

Pairing - Erza Scarlet x Gray Fullbuster  
Título - Monochrome [モノクローム]

* * *

Cuando desperté, el cielo estaba gris; monótono. Lo miré por la ventana sin moverme desde mi cama. Transcurrieron algunos minutos para que el gris claro se coloreara de los tonos rojizos del amanecer y entonces decidí que no tenía ganas de seguir durmiendo.

Por alguna razón ni siquiera me apetecía pasar tiempo en casa, sólo quería vestirme e ir al gremio.

Noté la zona abdominal de mi cuerpo algo tensa y no me tomó mucho tiempo divisar el problema _acampando_ en mi pantalón.

Realmente no recordaba nada de cuando dormía, así que no podría decir si esta vez mi reacción se debía a un sueño que hubiera tenido o era simplemente la acostumbrada reacción natural.

Era algo tan normal que ni siquiera le presté tanta atención, sólo un movimiento de cabeza para reconocer su presencia y después me levanté de la cama con cuidado haciendo un esfuerzo por actuar como si no existiera.

Siempre que aparecía se bajaba solo. Sólo tenía que dejarlo ser y para cuando me diera cuenta se me pasaría.

Fui a la cocina a preparar algo de desayunar. Hacía un calor tan incómodo que descarté inmediatamente la idea de cocinar algo, porque además del calor que ya flotaba en el aire no hacía falta agregarle el de un horno o una estufa encendidas.

Igual no sé para qué gasto espacio con esos utensilios si prefiero la comida fría.

Decidí comer algo ligero para entretener mi estómago hasta llegar al gremio y allí desayunar.

_La idea me gusta._

Saqué la botella de leche y tomé un gran sorbo.

_Volteo casualmente hacia abajo y me percato que mi hombría sigue de pie. Mi cuerpo se siente igual de tenso que cuando desperté y mi miembro sigue tan tieso como hace unos minutos, tal vez más. Esto no está ayudando a mi mal humor._

Después me limpié la boca con el brazo y regresé la botella a su lugar. Tomé una manzana de la canasta de fruta y salí de la pequeña cocina para comenzar a vestirme.

_No sé si es por el calor molesto, pero toda mi casa se siente más pequeña de lo que en realidad es._

_Trato de no desesperarme con mi "problema". Simplemente hoy está tardando más de lo normal en aplacarse. Pero comienza a volverse más y más difícil seguir con mi rutina ignorando la piel más sensible de mi cuerpo rozando contra la suave tela de mi pantalón de dormir cada vez que camino._

Fui al baño. Generalmente después de orinar mi erección bajaba sola. Muchas veces eso era todo lo que hacía falta. Pero me molestó notar que esta vez no fue así.

Concluí que no debería darle tanta importancia. Después de todo, no era la primera vez que lidiaba con mi miembro persistente. Decidí comenzar a vestirme y esperar un poco más de tiempo a que la reacción corporal se fuera sola.

Tuve algunas dificultades cada vez que rozaba accidentalmente la sensible piel del órgano mientras me quitaba lo que traía puesto y me ponía ropa interior limpia y un pantalón holgado de mezclilla.

Abrí todas las ventanas y me recosté sobre mi cama con las extremidades estiradas como una letra "x", esperando impacientemente que alguna brisa refrescante entrara y me ayudara a lidiar con mi nada pequeño problema.

Los minutos se me hacían eternos aun si no habían pasado más de cinco y la erección matutina no cedía. No ayudaba mucho el hecho de que estaba comenzando a desesperarme por el calor que inundaba mi habitación.

_Eso y mi creciente mal humor no me están haciendo esto más fácil._

La idea de congelar toda la casa sólo para refrescarla un poco llenó mi mente, pero el hecho de que acabara deshelándose y dejando todo húmedo me detuvo. Nunca me ha gustado mojarme y la humedad me molesta más que el calor.

Ni siquiera me podía terminar de vestir porque mi estúpido órgano se atravesaba para abrochar los pantalones. Pasó un rato más y desgraciadamente la paciencia ya no estaba de mi lado.

_Como al parecer hoy mi "problema" está más persistente de lo normal, decido ceder y darle la atención que parece haber estado pidiendo toda la mañana. _

Casualmente dejé que mi mano se deslizara a lo largo de él, antes de sostenerlo de manera experimental, para encontrar el ángulo más cómodo para complacerme.

Cerré los ojos dejándome llevar por la agradable sensación que recorría todo mi cuerpo en esos momentos. Y con cada recorrido que hacía mi mano sobre la sensible piel una imagen tomaba forma en mi mente.

Sus cabellos escarlata evidenciaban de quién se trataba.

_Su busto, la curva de su espalda conectada a sus piernas con ese suculento..._

Y sin previo aviso mi mano se congeló a varios grados bajo cero, teniendo el mismo efecto en mi miembro que una ducha fría. Mis ojos se abrieron de golpe y levanté mi torso de la cama.

_¿De dónde vino eso? El calor me está afectando. Mientras más tiempo paso encerrado aquí más me afecta. Si antes no quería estar tiempo de más entre las paredes de mi hogar, después de lo que acabo de hacer estoy verdaderamente desesperado por salir._

Finalmente me abroché los pantalones y bajé los pies de la cama poniéndome rápidamente unas botas que estaban por ahí. En mi camino a la puerta tomé una camisa que estaba botada de paso y me la puse sobre los hombros mientras salía de casa.

* * *

Cuando llegué al gremio no había mucha gente, excepto por los usuales que parecen no tener casa porque puedes encontrarlos a todas horas por aquí.

Ni siquiera Mirajane había llegado. Lo cual era mi claro indicador de que debía ser realmente temprano.

Por la esquina de mis ojos pude ver vestigios borrosos de azul atrás de un pilar y, sabiendo exactamente de quién se trataba, me giré hacia dicho pilar y saludé abiertamente a la persona detrás del mismo.

- Hola, Juvia—dije con indiferencia y regresé mi mirada al frente.

- Bu-buenos días, Gray-sama—la escuché tartamudear.

La invité a sentarse junto a mí porque era mucho más incómodo tenerla observándome desde atrás de un pilar. Al menos cuando la tenía cerca disimulaba más sus _extrañas conductas_.

- Hoy llegaste temprano, Gray-sama ¿Alguna razón en especial?—preguntó de repente mientras jugueteaba nerviosamente con sus manos.

- No realmente—respondí sin darle muchas vueltas al asunto.

Desde que me desperté en la mañana había actuado mecánicamente sin detenerme a preguntarme qué tan temprano era. Pero igual era mejor estar aquí que sofocándome encerrado con mi mal humor y el inusual calor de mi casa. No podía pensar en otra razón para estar tan temprano en el gremio.

- ¡Adivinen quién llegó!—exclamó Cana entrando al gremio cargada con dos barriles de alcohol, uno bajo el brazo y otro sobre el hombro. Por la manera en la que los movía, podría decir que la bebida ya había sido consumida por lo menos hasta la mitad del barril.

- ¿No es muy temprano para que estés tomando?—pregunté con sarcasmo a manera de saludo.

- ¿No es muy temprano para que estés despierto?—cuestionó con voz cantarina que delataba que ya estaba algo ebria.

- No quiero escuchar eso de alguien que está ebria tan temprano en la mañana—repliqué en tono juguetón. Frunciendo el ceño pero conservando mi sonrisa. Cana nunca iba a cambiar pero yo no querría eso. Porque es precisamente esa clase de personas las que hacen divertido a este gremio.

Cana me respondió con una carcajada que sólo me hizo sonreír aún más.

- Hey, Gray—después de bajar los barriles que cargaba me lanzó a la cara algo que había tenido sobre su hombro todo este tiempo. – Tu ropa—finalizó con otra carcajada.

En esos momentos me quité del rostro el pedazo de tela y lo levanté por las esquinas para apreciarlo mejor. Se trataba de una camisa, mía al parecer, y en ese momento me di cuenta de que no estaba vistiendo nada en la parte superior de mi cuerpo.

Recuerdo vagamente haber tomado una camisa de un mueble, justo antes marcharme hacia el gremio y algo me dice que ni siquiera me molesté en abotonármela.

- Por cierto, date un baño, puedo olerte desde el otro lado de la ciudad—mencionó vagamente sentándose sobre la mesa con un barril entre las piernas preparándose para continuar bebiendo.

- Lo dice la mujer que está apestando el gremio completo con olor a alcohol—repliqué divertido.

- Sí, sí, lo que digas, pero tú tienes una cita con las regaderas—descartó mis palabras con un movimiento de mano y señaló en dirección de los baños sin dirigirme miradas.

Levanté con precaución uno de mis brazos para ver si detectaba algún aroma potencialmente desagradable. Lo bajé una vez que hube confirmado las palabras de Cana.

Había salido tan pronto de mi casa que ni siquiera consideré la idea de tomar un baño y en estos momentos me estaba arrepintiendo ¿Qué habría pasado si alguien más me hubiera encontrado oliendo tan mal?

¿Qué habría pasado si _ella_ me hubiera encontrado?

No lo entiendo; no es como si no hubiera olido mal en _su presencia_ antes, entonces ¿Por qué me importaba tanto ahora?

Más por inercia que por otra cosa giré mi cabeza hacia donde estaba Juvia, sólo para encontrarme con su cara peligrosamente cerca de la mía y sus manos cerradas en puño sobre su pecho.

- Juvia piensa que el aroma natural de Gray-sama es sumamente excitante—parpadeé varias veces sin saber muy bien cómo tomar esas palabras.

Decidí que no quería ni pensar en eso y con el comentario de Juvia para motivarme/perturbarme me puse de pie y avancé hacia las regaderas del gremio.

_Con algo de suerte entenderá que voy a tomar un baño y que no apreciaría mucho su presencia ahí. Realmente no quiero tener que explicarle que a pesar de que no me molesta pasar tiempo con ella sería realmente incómodo que me siguiera hasta la ducha._

_Muchas veces no entiendo cómo funciona su mente. Pensándolo bien, no entiendo cómo funciona la mente de la mayoría de las mujeres; pero a diferencia de con otras personas, con Juvia siempre me cuestiono severamente si realmente quiero saberlo._

* * *

Me siento mucho mejor que en la mañana y sospecho que tiene que ver con el agua fría que moja todo mi cuerpo. El frío nunca falla en hacerme sentir mejor. Y sintiéndome mucho más fresco me permito reflexionar sobre los sucesos de la mañana.

Ceder ante mis impulsos nunca me había causado conflicto. Pero eso es porque nunca había involucrado pensamientos de Erza en esas _actividades_ tan privadas.

No puedo mentirme a mí mismo y decirme que no me gusta Erza, porque eso no es cierto.

¿Pero acaso ella se sentiría igual? ¿Acaso ella podría enamorarse de alguien como yo?

Alguna vez fui nominado a ser el número uno en la encuesta de "Magos que quisieras que fueran tu novio" en la revista semanal "Sorcerer". Aunque no gané, y eso más que molestarme me alegró; esa clase de cosas no son para mí.

Pero gracias a eso me di cuenta de que no soy poco atractivo. No completamente, al menos.

La prueba más clara que tengo de eso es Juvia. Aunque realmente no estoy seguro de cómo acabó obsesionándose conmigo.

No sé si el hecho de que se enamorara de mí fue porque yo me encontraba en el lugar exacto en el momento preciso o porque realmente vio en mí algo que ni siquiera yo soy capaz de detectar en mi persona.

_Erza, a veces me cuestiono si de verdad ignoras tanto lo mucho que te quiero ¿O soy yo el que no ha interpretado bien las señales? Cómo quisiera que notaras todo lo que Juvia ve en mí. Cómo quisiera que tú te enamoraras de mí tanto como ella parece estarlo. _

Me sentí triste, pero más que nada, decepcionado conmigo mismo por pensar de esa manera y no pude evitar golpear la pared de azulejo con mi puño.

_Tal vez el que está mal soy yo, porque siempre intento tratar a todas las mujeres por igual, con la misma amabilidad y gentileza, evitando lastimarlas porque no soporto verlas llorar. Por eso no soy capaz de decirle a Juvia que no puedo estar con ella, porque..._

_Tú eres diferente, a ti nunca te podría tratar igual que a los demás. Y tus lágrimas, tus lágrimas son las que menos puedo soportar, porque..._

_Estoy enamorado de ti._

Coloco una mano sobre mi pecho y siento mi corazón agitado latiendo con fuerza. Y repentinamente mi corazón no es la única_ parte_ de mí _latiendo_.

Mi mano se desliza lentamente por mi pecho, pasa sobre mi abdomen y alcanza el músculo latiente.

No sé muy bien de dónde nace el impulso de reconocer nuevamente la presencia de mi virilidad.

Pero, al juzgar por la manera en la que esa específica parte de mí reacciona al contacto con mi mano fría, el roce no le desagrada, sino todo lo contrario.

Sin ser demasiado consciente de cómo permití que se saliera de mi control, ya estaba respirando agitadamente y moviendo mi mano de manera rítmica, masajeando a lo largo de la cálida columna entre mis piernas.

Comenzó igual que un acto involuntario para aliviar una molestia, como lo sería rascarse sin darse cuenta o sobarse un lugar después de recibir un golpe.

Pero esto no era lo que tenía en mente. Y sinceramente, una vez que ya había empezado me parecía la idea más estúpida del mundo parar sin haber terminado.

Aunque quisiera convencerme de que no tenía por qué considerar perversión responder a los impulsos naturales de mi cuerpo, lo cierto es que era la segunda vez en el día que hacía esto.

Lo que más me molestaba es que no podía evitar ver a Erza en la parte de atrás de mis párpados cada vez que cerraba los malditos ojos. Me sentía como un pervertido y lo odiaba, pero al mismo tiempo no me desagradaba del todo.

Aunque una parte de mí pensara que no era inesperado que me tocara pensando en ella. Puesto que siendo una mujer tan hermosa lo raro sería no tener impulsos fisiológicos hacia ella.

Pero creí que era mejor que esto. Sé muy bien que Erza es especial y precisamente por ser tan especial no pensé que caería tan bajo como para pensar en ella en situaciones como _ésta._

Inesperadamente su nombre se me escapó con un jadeo y justo después sentí mi miembro suavizarse entre mis dedos.

- Erza—

Un líquido espeso y extrañamente cálido bañó mi mano. Era inusual porque era más cálido que cualquier cosa que pudiera provenir de mi cuerpo. Me tardé un par de segundos en reaccionar en los que jadeé incontrolablemente, luchando por recuperar mi aliento. Y me cuestioné si realmente acababa de hacer lo que acababa de hacer.

Una vez que la euforia del clímax hubo desaparecido sentí un hueco en el centro de mi cuerpo que me hizo sentir débil y el peso de la realidad cayó sobre mi espalda haciéndome sentir incómodo. Un escalofrío desagradable recorrió desde mi ingle hasta el nudo en mi garganta.

¿Qué estaba pasando conmigo hoy?

Me quedé un buen rato bajo el chorro de agua helada. Sin moverme. Simplemente contemplando mi mano con desagrado. No podía volver a dejarme llevar de esa manera. Erza es mi amiga pero antes que eso es una mujer, incluso si ella se empeña en actuar aterradora y amenazante como si no fuera una, no un objeto que puedo usar para darme placer. Se merece más respeto del que le estoy dando.

_No tengo derecho ni a contemplar la posibilidad de estar contigo; no soy lo suficientemente bueno._

_Te mereces a un hombre que te respete y te proteja, Erza, aun si piensas que eres demasiado fuerte como para necesitar que te defiendan. Un hombre que sepa lo hermosa que eres aunque persistas en esconderlo bajo tu armadura. Mereces todo eso y más; y no a un pervertido que se quita la ropa todo el tiempo y se masturba pensando en ti._

Me molesté tanto que golpeé nuevamente la pared de la regadera; esta vez con tanta fuerza que mi puño se clavó en el muro. Fue una suerte que para entonces el gremio ya estuviera ruidoso, así nadie escuchó el sonido de los azulejos del baño crujir y por lo mismo no tendría que dar explicaciones por el agujero en la regadera. Podría pretender que ya estaba ahí desde siempre.

Cerré las llaves del agua pero me quedé un rato más en la ducha, dejando que el aire helado me rodeara. Tenía que tranquilizarme un poco más si no quería atraer miradas curiosas.

Para cuando salí de las regaderas completamente vestido ya había más gente en el gremio y sin embargo podía notar perfectamente la ausencia de alguien.

Y me sentí raro al ver vacío el gremio por la sola falta de presencia de aquella persona.

_Erza._

* * *

Me encontraba frente a la puerta de su habitación en Fairy Hills.

Esa extraña sensación de vacío no me había dejado en todo el día hasta que finalmente me forzó a salir a buscarla. Tenía que saber por qué no estaba en el gremio, por qué no venía a iluminar mi día, justo como el sol llenaba el cielo gris de colores rojizos en el amanecer.

Toqué la puerta un par de veces pero no escuché respuesta. Pasé sin vacilar decidiendo que si Erza no quería que entrara ya me habría detenido antes de ingresar a los dormitorios o lo haría ahora que accedía al suyo.

Pero eso no sucedió. Atravesé los pasillos, llenos de armaduras y armas pulidas y alineadas perfectamente en sus estantes, hasta la puerta entreabierta que llevaba a la habitación en la que dormía.

Sospeché por unos instantes que ni siquiera estuviera en casa, hasta que escuché ruidos provenientes de su reducida cocineta. Uno pensaría que habiendo rentado tantos cuartos habría considerado tener una cocina espaciosa. Pero sus armaduras ocupaban la mayor parte de sus habitaciones (y de su vida) dejando muy poco espacio para una cocina amplia.

Me recargué en el marco de la puerta de su pequeña cocina. Ella no había notado que yo estaba ahí y al juzgar por su mirada, perdida sobre los alimentos en su mesita, no se percataría de mi presencia a menos que yo mismo la diera a conocer.

Sus ojos ya no parecían estar viendo la comida en su plato, más bien parecían estar contemplando algo mucho más lejano e intangible. Sus pensamientos no iban por buen rumbo si su ceño fruncido era señal de algo.

- ¿Qué es lo que te preocupa tanto?—pregunté suavemente, tratando de que mi voz no la sacara con demasiada brusquedad de sus profundas reflexiones.

Sus ojos se enfocaron en mí y en apenas un instante su mirada perdida y distante recuperó el filo y la agudeza características en ella.

Su expresión insinuaba que no estaba muy feliz de verme. Probablemente porque había interrumpido un pensamiento importante. Pero no me dijo nada, así que no asumí nada. Simplemente me quedé donde estaba y esperé a que Erza hiciera el siguiente movimiento.

Terminó de comer sin dirigirme la palabra, llevó sus platos al fregadero y comenzó a lavarlos mientras ignoraba completamente mi presencia.

Mientras lavaba su último plato me escudriñó con sus ojos severos antes de regresar su mirada a la tarea actual. En la diminuta cocina no hicieron falta más que un par de pasos para quedar a casi un brazo de distancia de ella.

Erza no me detuvo ni me reclamó, así que lo tomé como buena señal para seguir hablando.

- Vine para saber por qué te quedaste sola aquí—dije con suavidad antes de que se molestara en preguntarme qué es lo que hacía ahí en su dormitorio. Inconscientemente admiré su figura desde atrás.

La cascada escarlata que descendía por su espalda sólo acrecentaba la sensualidad que la parte trasera de su figura poseía. Esa cintura tan marcada que se ampliaba dando lugar a la curva de su caderas que se extendían hacia sus redondos...

- ¿Qué?—la manera firme y acusadora con la que lanzó la pregunta hizo que me saltara el corazón y por un segundo pensé que Erza había escuchado mis pensamientos.

¿Por qué otra razón tendría ese ligero y casi imperceptible sonrojo en las mejillas?

Mandé las inseguridades a la parte más recóndita de mi cabeza y repetí con seguridad y tranquilidad mis últimas palabras.

- Que por qué te quedaste sola aquí—

No contestó. Su mirada severa se suavizó con tristeza. No era la clase de desenlace que esperaba.

La escuché reír levemente para sí misma. Cubriendo su boca con su mano y dejando que su fleco cubriera sus ojos y ya no sabía si me estaba mirando o si siquiera advertía mi presencia todavía.

- ¿Me estás escuchando? Sé que es tu día libre pero sueles pasarte por el gremio a esta hora—concluí con inseguridad, que esperé no se proyectara en mi voz, cuando noté que ella desviaba la mirada.

- Si eso es lo que te inquietaba a ti y al resto, puedes marcharte—me dijo con voz totalmente despojada de expresión o sentimiento.

Sonreí con algo de tristeza. Típica actitud de Erza. A pesar de que no entendía por qué estaba actuando tan fría hoy no es como si esa conducta fuera inusual en ella.

Suspiré de manera pesada e intuí que si Erza no estaba de humor para tener compañía lo mejor sería no presionarla.

Metí las manos en los bolsillos de mi pantalón y con pasos perezosos comencé a recorrer ese pasillo lleno de armaduras que llevaba a la salida de su dormitorio.

Me detuve en seco cuando me pareció escuchar su voz llamándome. Pidiéndome que no me fuera. Le resté importancia creyendo que sólo era una excusa que mi mente delusiva había inventado para no irme. Pero sólo por si acaso me quedé esperando donde estaba, justo afuera de su habitación.

Porque realmente no quería irme, quería estar con ella aunque fuera sólo un rato más. No quería regresar al gremio a sentir ese vacío que había cuando ella no estaba ni mucho menos volver a mi casa a sentirme aún más solo.

No pude evitar la sonrisa que llegó a mis labios cuando Erza abrió la puerta de su habitación con desesperación y, aun si no era el caso, quise imaginar que estaba tan agitada porque quería detenerme antes de que me fuera.

Pero mi sonrisa se borró cuando comenzó a llorar y se abalanzó sobre mi pecho. No dije nada y por unos segundos sólo se escuchaban los sollozos desconsolados de Erza. Y por si no hubiera quedado claro lo mal que estaba, sus puños pretendieron golpear mi torso; pero comparándolos con los golpes normales de Erza, éstos se sentían despojados de energía, enfermizos, débiles.

Percibí cómo los sentimientos me apretaban el tórax y me complicaban mucho tragar saliva o respirar.

¿Qué es esto? ¿Por qué de repente actúa tan frágil y débil como si no le importara que el resto mundo la vea tan vulnerable?

- Sabes lo difícil que me resulta verte así—le confesé con voz que a mis oídos sonó demasiado tersa, no era mi intención; sólo luchaba por hablar con el nudo que se me hacía en la garganta cada vez que la veía derramar lágrimas. - ¿Vas a contarme qué te pasa?—pregunté sintiéndome increíblemente triste de verla tan afligida. Mis manos luchando por no ceñirla tanto a mi cuerpo. No quería que mis deseos de protegerla de absolutamente todo fueran demasiado evidentes.

Sé que ella no lo apreciaría tanto si la hacía sentir tan indefensa.

Sus sollozos se detuvieron gradualmente y me forcé a mí mismo a ser paciente y esperar a que me respondiera.

_Me alegra mucho que confíes lo suficiente en mí como para mostrarme esta parte de ti que escondes a los demás. Sé que sabes que nunca sería capaz de juzgarte por permitirte llorar. Pero también es muy doloroso verte así y sentir que no soy capaz de borrar esa tristeza de tu rostro y sustituirla con sonrisas._

_Eres tan hermosa cuando sonríes._

- Gray, ¿alguna vez me has visto como algo más que una amiga...—yo esperaba respuestas así que su pregunta me tomó desprevenido. - ...que una compañera de equipo?—hablaba con tanta seguridad y estaba tan cerca de mí que esperar que no sintiera mi acelerado corazón era mucho pedir.

Como se esperaba de Erza, paso de indefensa a intimidante en segundos.

_¿Pero qué clase de pregunta es ésa? Sí, la respuesta es sí. Por supuesto que sí. Siempre te he visto como algo más que a una simple amiga, Erza._

Por alguna razón me volví más consciente de lo cerca que estaba su cuerpo al mío. Cada deliciosa curva de su figura, presionada firmemente contra la mía, era palpable aun con la ropa que me separaba de ella...

_Pero cuál es el punto de tu pregunta ¿Saber si yo siento lo mismo que tú? O es porque te sientes insegura y necesitas consuelo. _

Sin importar sus intenciones sólo quería hacerle saber que estaba ahí para ella y que tuviera claro que podía contar conmigo en lo que necesitara.

-Sí—respondí de golpe. Tuve que hacer una pausa para asegurarme de que lo siguiente que dijera no sonara tan desesperado. - Eres un ejemplo a seguir. Alguien a quien superar y...—

Había decidido tantear el terreno y andar con cuidado diciendo cosas que no delataran mis sentimientos por ella.

Es cierto que ella hace que mi vida sea más divertida, pero eso no es todo.

- Idiota...—murmuró haciendo que cortara de golpe mis palabras para escuchar atentamente lo que fuera a decirme. - No lo preguntaba en ese sentido—añadió en voz desanimada. Y ese tono que sonaba tan desilusionado fue lo que me dio la pauta para decir lo siguiente con seguridad.

- Y también eres una mujer preciosa—continué hablando con voz queda como si mis intenciones siempre hubieran sido decir eso. La sentí tensarse un poco y decidí agregar algo más para rematar mi confesión. - Una de esas personas a las que habría que adorar—

- ¿Lo dices en serio?—cuestionó incrédula, alejándose un poco y mirándome con seriedad.

Agradecí que no se alejara lo suficiente como para despojarme del agradable calor que dejaba en mi cuerpo cuando me abrazaba.

- Claro ¿Quién ganó el último concurso _Miss Fairy Tail_?—si eso no significaba nada para ella por el hecho de referirse a belleza superficial entonces tenía que hacerle ver que también es hermosa por dentro. - Y no sólo eso, sino que nadie pone en duda tu palabra. El gremio confía en ti y te respeta ¿No lo habías pensado nunca?—para mí era tan sencillo verla perfecta, por lo que me costaba trabajo pensar que ella misma no se percibiera de igual manera.

¿Quién diría que una mujer tan hermosa en todos los aspectos podría estar tan llena de inseguridades?

Su mirada se iluminó y en sus labios se trazó una sonrisa leve. Repentinamente su sonrisa se llenó de seguridad y autosuficiencia y presentí que lo siguiente que diría me tomaría desprevenido sin importar cuánto intentara prepararme mentalmente.

- Oye, por curiosidad, ¿votaste por mí en aquel concurso?—preguntó con voz que sonaba ligeramente divertida mientras la uña de su dedo índice trazaba círculos en mi hombro, haciéndome muy difícil la tarea de concentrarme en la pregunta.

Aun si se trataba de un movimiento sobre la tela y su uña apenas y rozara mi cuerpo era como si repentinamente hubiera adquirido una sensibilidad sobrehumana para detectar todo lo que pasara con ella. Y además estaban sus curvas y esos ojos...

_Casi olvido que me hiciste una pregunta y si me tardo en contestar malinterpretarás mi silencio y eso no sería bueno... ¿cuál era la pregunta? _

_Estábamos hablando de lo perfecta que eres y cómo el gremio confía ciegamente en tu juicio y que además eres una mujer hermosa y ah, el concurso, claro, ¿que si voté por ti? La duda ofende. Como si hubiera alguien más por quien me interesaría votar..._

- Bueno... s-sí—comencé tratando de concentrarme en hablar sin titubear y pensar menos en el contacto tan cercano entre su cuerpo y el mío. - Natsu intentó...—pero me estaba resultando muy difícil hacerlo. -...intentó convencerme para votar por Lucy, pero...—finalmente había conseguido las fuerzas para conversar sin vacilar cuando Erza me besó.

_¿Qué se supone que tendría que hacer ahora? Este beso no es cualquier cosa y lo sé. Lo sentí._

- ¿Acabas de...b-besarme?—justo después tuve un impulso inmenso de golpearme en la frente con la palma de la mano por mi estúpida pregunta. Pero no podía evitarlo.

Tanto tiempo deseando besarla y cuando finalmente estaba pasando ella había comenzado el contacto. Me costaba tanto trabajo creer que esto no era un sueño.

- No, Gray. Así es como saludo a todo el mundo—me respondió sarcástica. Esperaba esa clase de respuesta y no iba a decir que no me lo merecía. Pero el leve sonrojo que pude apreciar en sus mejillas me dio mucha seguridad. - ¡Pues claro que acabo de besarte! ¿Puedes imaginar las ganas que tenía?—exclamó con fuerza, poco después, con un sonrojo mucho más marcado pero sin recular en nada de lo que dijo.

_Si supieras lo difícil que ha sido para mí retener las ganas de hacer eso cada vez que te veo. Y de repente me parece muy difícil seguir disimulando que no siento nada por ti, Erza. Igual no tendría caso seguirlo escondiendo ¿no?_

- Siendo honesto...yo también q-quería...—admití sin poder evitar tartamudear un poco. Mi mano se enredó en mi cabello para lidiar con los nervios que no dejaban de hacer que mi estómago diera volteretas.

Erza sonrió y una risa suave se escapó de sus labios.

El sonrojo en sus mejillas sólo hizo que su expresión se viera mucho más linda. Pero había algo sensual en ella que me estaba haciendo muy difícil concentrarme en lo que le quería decir. Tal vez era la manera en la que sus dedos jugueteaban con la piel de mis brazos de manera distraída o la manera en la que su lengua humedecía sus labios ocurrentemente como si saboreara la sensación de mis labios que persistía sobre los suyos.

_Soy un pervertido, Erza, pero mis sentimientos por ti son sinceros. Puedo sentirlo._

- Me gustas mucho, desde hace bastante tiempo. Al principio creí que era _algo_ temporal; que, de alguna forma, no podía ser real...—

Su mirada se suavizó con ternura y sentí el impulso de sostener su cara entre mis manos.

- ...que me estaba engañando a mí mismo con una ilusión. Pero...pero fue pasando el tiempo, y aquello no cesaba. Es más, cada día aumentaba. Sólo con verte en el gremio, sonreía. Me acercaba a ti, de forma inconsciente, para hablar...—

Todo el sentimiento que he retenido durante tanto tiempo creyendo que sólo eran tonterías o sensaciones pasajeras. Sólo lo dejé salir sin llevar la cuenta de lo que estaba diciendo.

-...hasta que un día me di cuenta. Supe qué era. ¿Por qué me enfadaba cuando te veía cerca de otros hombres? ¿Por qué me desvelaba cuando iba de misión contigo? ¿Por qué ansiaba acariciarte? ¿Por qué me ardía el pecho, pensando en besarte? Todo...—

- Gray—detuvo mis palabras al instante, simplemente pronunciando mi nombre, no hacía falta más. Si ella me llamaba yo respondería de inmediato.

- ¿Qué?— _¿Acaso había hablado de más? ¿Acaso había dicho algo que no te habría agradado?_

- Hablas demasiado—

Sonreí. Así que no era mi imaginación cuando sentí que había estado _hablando de más. _

Su voz sonaba impaciente pero a la vez había algo más. Como si ella también hubiera estado guardando sus sentimientos por mucho tiempo.

Entonces lo entendí. Ahora no era el momento para hablar. Era el momento de actuar. Ya habría otros momentos para expresarle con palabras lo que sentía por ella, pero en estos momentos tenía que probárselo con acciones.

Me incliné y reclamé sus labios con los míos. Era mi turno de besarla en la manera en la que sólo había podido soñar hacerlo.

_¿Cómo es posible que todavía esté totalmente vestido?_

Y sentí una desesperación de deshacerme conscientemente de la ropa que me cubría. Erza parecía estar en el mismo canal que yo, porque no necesité pedirle que comenzara a desvestirme. Así que me tomé la libertad de hacer lo mismo con ella.

Mi camisa fue la primera en acabar en el suelo y no la extrañé ni un poco, porque ahora podía sentir las manos de Erza directamente sobre mi piel. La siguiente fue la blusa de cuello de tortuga que cubría la parte superior de su cuerpo y quedó olvidada en el suelo unos pasos delante de mi camisa.

Mientras nos besábamos alcancé a notar que Erza me guiaba hacia su habitación. Agradecí que ella se mostrara tan impaciente como yo. Al menos así no tenía que disimular que la deseaba demasiado.

Distraídamente pateé mis botas a un rincón del pasillo sin dejar de atacar sus labios con los míos.

Un escalofrío agradable recorrió todo mi cuerpo cuando sin separarse de mis labios tomó mi cinturón y lo desabrochó con movimientos bruscos, haciendo lo mismo con el botón y el cierre que se interpusieron en el camino de sus manos, sólo para dejar mis pantalones caer unos segundos después.

Cuando fue mi turno rodeó mis hombros para dejarme remover sin ningún obstáculo su falda y las largas calcetas que tenía puestas. Mis dedos trazaron el largo de sus piernas disfrutando todo el contacto que pudiera obtener.

Aun si ella podía simplemente usar su magia para quitarse la ropa en segundos, agradecí que me permitiera quitársela yo mismo. Me facilitaba robarle caricias casuales de cuando en cuando y era mucho más divertido así.

Con movimientos fluidos la despojé de su sujetador y vagamente recuerdo haberlo lanzado a un lado en dirección de las armaduras que adornaban el pasillo.

Al llegar a la puerta de su habitación ya estábamos ocupados despojando al otro de la última prenda que quedaba en el cuerpo. Me estremecí cuando bajó el resorte de mi ropa interior dejando que su mano tocara todo lo que estaba en el camino.

La levanté en mis brazos y la cargué hasta su cama donde ella se acomodó invitándome a aventurarme a la parte más intima de su cuerpo.

_No me hice de rogar._

_Intenté no hacerlo tan fuerte, pero había esperado tanto tiempo para este momento que apenas y me pude controlar y tú no parecías estar mejor. No obstante traté de que mis caricias fueran lo más suaves posibles. No quería que te sintieras agredida. _

_En la primera embestida sentí tu cama crujir bajo nuestros pesos y me habría preocupado de haberla roto de no ser por la ola de placer que me invadió y nubló mi razón._

_Si hubiera roto el mueble me habría importado poco. Te compraría veinte camas de ser necesario, pero no cambiaría nada por la sensación tan placentera de entrar en ti por primera vez._

_Cuando me enderecé sentí cómo te acomodabas en mi regazo, regalándome una fricción deliciosa que me robó más de un suspiro. En esta nueva posición tomaste la iniciativa y yo no te puse objeción. Nunca te pondría ninguna, porque con el tiempo he llegado a comprender que resulta mejor cuando te sales con la tuya._

_Mi cuerpo, frío al tacto, rozando con tu ardiente piel me hacía olvidarme en dónde me encontraba. Me hacía olvidarme de todo. Incluso de mi nombre._

_Sólo podía pensar en ti._

_Por suerte tú estabas ahí para recordarme constantemente mi nombre. Y yo estaba ahí para hacer lo mismo por ti._

_Mientras tu cadera continuaba moviéndose contra la mía te pegaste más a mi ser y tus labios cálidos sobre mi frente me hicieron desear que besaras más de mí con ellos._

_Tus interiores rodeaban cada centímetro de la sensible piel de mi intimidad y era tan difícil no prestarle atención a la asombrosa sensación de estar conectado a ti._

_Mi mirada fue atraída magnéticamente a tus senos y no me fue tan sencillo aparentar que no estaba observándolos fijamente ¿Son tan suaves como se ven o son más bien firmes? Tenía que averiguarlo._

_Tus manos se adelantaron a las mías y me guiaron hasta tu pecho. En un principio no pude evitar apretarlos entre mis manos. Sin embargo traté de ser lo más gentil posible y proseguí a acariciarlos y masajearlos con cariño. Sabía perfectamente lo sensibles que son y no quería incomodarte o lastimarte._

_Besaste con fuerza mis labios y yo correspondí con el mismo deseo que saboreé en tu boca mientras tu deleitable complexión me hacía temblar levemente con la emoción de saberte mía. Porque en estos momentos estando en mis brazos besándome con tanta pasión no podía moderarme. _

_No sólo eres hermosa, sino que tu cuerpo también lo es; cada parte de él que descubro no deja de sorprenderme y no puedo evitar descontrolarme mucho más que un poco._

_No puedes culparme, serías demasiado para cualquier hombre. Incluso en estos momentos en los que te escucho disfrutando de mi cuerpo no puedo evitar sentir inseguridad. Inseguridad de que mi físico no esté a la altura del tuyo._

_Y me prometo a mí mismo que trabajaré duro para ser todo lo que deseas en un hombre y más._

_Maldición, ¿todo esto realmente está pasando? No puedo creer que apenas hoy en la mañana estuviera satisfaciéndome a mí mismo sin imaginarme que ese mismo día estaría en la cama con una mujer. Y no cualquier mujer. Ni más ni menos que a la mujer más especial en mi vida._

_Me besaste con más ganas antes de separar tus labios de los míos y si bien eso me hizo sentir ligeramente desalentado, porque yo no quería dejar de besarte, no me decepcionaste cuando tus labios bajaron por mi cuerpo siguiendo un patrón invisible y mordisqueando ocurrentemente la piel que se les cruzara. Mis ojos se entrecerraron de manera involuntaria y luché por mantenerlos abiertos. No quería dejar de verte, no quería perderme ni un instante de la manera en la que tu cuerpo se movía en sincronía con el mío._

_Cuando te sentí estremecerte incontrolablemente te presioné más contra mí, con un brazo en tu cintura y el otro deteniendo un costado de tu cara. _

_Tus manos aferrándose a mi espalda evitaban que me moviera lejos de ti, aunque ni aun teniendo la oportunidad lo haría. Yo sólo quería estar tan cerca de ti como pudiera. Pero me hacía feliz saber que tú ansiabas lo mismo._

_Nunca en mi vida me había sentido tan querido y tan necesitado como en esos momentos. Y me encantaba. Me volvías loco. Y yo quería hacerte sentir igual._

_Cuando alcanzamos la cima sentí tu cuerpo relajarse y te apoyaste completamente sobre mí. Yo me desplomé de espaldas y nos recostamos en la cama; luchando por recuperar el aliento y tranquilizar un poco nuestras agitadas respiraciones. Recargaste tu frente en la mía y me permití mirar tus ojos color avellana brillar bajo los rayos fugaces de sol que se colaban por las cortinas sobre la ventana. En esos momentos no pude evitar sonreír y sentirme tan feliz._

_Porque tus ojos reflejan el mismo amor que yo siento en mi interior._

_No puedo creer lo afortunado que soy, porque de todos los hombres que podrías tener, me elegiste a mí para compartir el lado más íntimo de ti conmigo ¿Tú también te sientes así?_

_Tus manos jugaron con el suave cabello de mi nuca, masajeando cariñosamente la sensible piel del área. Robándome una sonrisa de los labios que no habría podido borrar ni aunque pusiera empeño en intentarlo. Mientras mis ojos se entrecerraban quería repetirte una y otra vez que te amaba, pero no hizo falta._

_No había necesidad de que dijera algo porque sabía que me entendías sin que hablara. Igual las palabras nunca serían suficientes para hacerte comprender cuánto te amo._

Cuando abrí los ojos la familiar sensación de la sonrisa, que aún persistía en mis labios, me recibió a la realidad.

Parpadeé un poco confundido al no reconocer de inmediato el lugar en el que estaba recostado ni el agradable calor que permanecía en las sábanas.

Mi visión se cruzó con una agraciada silueta curvilínea, delineada por los rayos rojizos del sol en su apogeo y mi sonrisa sólo creció.

Completamente ajena a mi presencia, sentada con una sábana descansando sobre su desnudez y la mirada perdida en la ventana.

Supliqué que no fuera un sueño y sólo para asegurarme acaricié gentilmente su piel, disfrutando el calor tan agradable que desprendía su cuerpo, mientras recorría la curva de su espalda hasta llegar a su nuca.

Una vez que hubiese probado que la belleza frente a mí era real, y no un fruto de mi somnolienta mente, me levanté y me pegué completamente a su cuerpo. Mis dedos bailaron en sus muslos unos instantes e, incapaces de quedarse quietos, siguieron regalándole caricias por todo su talle. Rozaron afectuosamente su abdomen hasta asentarse en su generoso busto, que me permití masajear con delicadeza. Me permití también jugar un poco con su sedoso cabello.

Pasé uno de mis brazos bajo sus pechos y el otro sobre sus hombros envolviéndola con mi cuerpo.

Sentí algo de tensión en ella así que busqué relajar cada parte de su ser con mis labios en su cuello. Mis dientes repasaron la piel frente a ellos con fuerza suficiente para ser notados apenas.

Un suave sonido que expresaba placer escapó de sus labios y entonces supe que lo había logrado.

Sin hacer mucho esfuerzo me dejé caer de espaldas en la cama con ella en brazos mientras el velo escarlata del cielo se oscurecía.

Y el cielo ya no era gris ni monótono, había más colores de los que imaginaba en ese cielo monocromático.

* * *

N.A.-Y eso es todo.  
¿Qué les pareció? ¿Fui un Gray (sexy) convincente (convincentemente sexy xD)?

Cuando terminé de escribir el primero bosquejo de esto era como el doble de largo. Tuve que verme obligada a quitarle mucha "miel" porque Gray no es tan..."poético" como yo xD. Además estoy tan malacostumbrada a escribir en tercera persona que al escribir en primera quería escribir los pensamientos de todos los personajes y no sólo de Gray. Pero quejas aparte, gracias por quedarse conmigo leyendo esta historia hasta aquí.  
Espero no haberlos decepcionado. Y si lo hice, ya lo saben, quejas, sugerencias, tomatazos, preguntas, flores, cartas bomba, amenazas de muerte y demás los pueden dejar por review o mensaje privado ;).

Y si todavía no han leído "Scarlett" ¿qué están esperando? Vayan y no se queden sin disfrutar la versión original de esta historia ;D.  
fanfiction s/8838064/1/Scarlett

Kiosé cambio y fuera


End file.
